


Different Strokes

by springhorton



Series: Chris and Will [1]
Category: Broken News, John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obscure Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a bit of a loser, at least he thinks so. His relationship skills have led to nothing, but trouble, actual, legal trouble. Then he meets popular and up and coming reporter, Will Parker and everything changes. Much to his surprise, Will actually likes him. As must be the case when two characters from comedy sketches meet, romance and hilarity ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> You may have never heard of these two. It started with Chris Calendar, a character from a 2 minute John Finnemore sketch. He was so much fun I had to write about him. So I searched for a fun, but also obscure comedy character to ship with him. I found Benedict Cumberbatch's short lived foreign correspondent, Will Parker from Broken News. It was a funny, but short lived series. This totally started as a one off story, but they became one of the sweetest and most true to life couples I've ever written. I had the second story planned before I ever finished the first. So, I hope you give them a chance and like them because there will be, at least, a part two.

It was the hottest day of the summer and I poked listlessly at the trash at my feet. You might be wondering why I was poking at trash in the first place. Well, it was part of the punishment the judge dished out for something I'd really rather not talk about. Let's just say that it involved a girl named Katy who I'd met at a birthday party and subsequently made a fool of myself over.

It was coming up on a year since my indentured servitude began which meant one thing; Ben's birthday at the pub. I hadn't been to the pub much, what with my embarrassment over the Katy debacle and all. I also wasn't sure if she'd be at the party or not so I wasn't really looking forward to it.

I sighed and glanced up, immediately noticing an odd sight. There was a tall, somewhat gangly chap with slightly auburn hued, sandy hair, jogging up the park path. Yes, that's right, jogging on the hottest day of the summer. And he was barely breaking a sweat! He glanced at his watch and then nodded as he passed me. I frowned, knowing I'd seen him somewhere before. After a moment, it hit me. It was Will Parker from PVS News.

I started to shout, "Hey Will!" before remembering that friendly chatting was not my strong suit. He'd probably take offense that I'd invaded his privacy or something like that. If he'd even heard me for that matter. He could run like the wind and was quickly out of ear shot. So I turned back to my work, sweating like some kind of farm animal.

A couple of weeks later the temperature hadn't cooled much and my nerves were doing little to help improve things. It was the night of Ben's birthday and I was preoccupied by waking nightmares of everyone in the pub knowing what a colossal idiot I am and of running in to Katy. I showed up late, hoping the guests would all be too busy to notice me come in. There was, at least, no sign of Katy and I breathed a sigh of relief.

As I began to step further in to the room, I felt a hand clap me on the shoulder. I started and quickly turned to see Ben's smiling face.

"I wasn't sure you'd show up," he said, handing me a pint. 

"Well, I...wasn't sure I should. What about Katy?"

"Don't worry about her, mate. I barely know her. She's not coming. Doesn't want to risk running in to you."

"That's great," I mumbled. "Makes me feel much better."

Ben chuckled and took a pull from his drink. "Why don't you go chat with Will over at the bar," he said, nodding in that direction. "He's feeling left out to I think."

I glanced toward the bar and there he was again. "You know Will Parker?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. We met a few months back. He took out a policy with me," Ben answered. Ben being a life insurance salesman. "Lots of dangerous assignments you know," he added.

"Yeah," I answered a bit absentmindedly and then wandered over to the bar. I hesitantly sat down next to Will and he glanced over with a smile.

"Are you here for Ben's thing too?" he asked. I nodded and he added, "Well, hi. I'm Will, Will Parker." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I smiled and tried, unsuccessfully, not to blush. "I know. I'm Chris," I added and shook his hand.

"Chris Calendar?"

My eyes widened and I nodded.

"Ben's mentioned you. Why aren't you over with the guest of honour?"

"Oh," I said, hesitantly. "I'm not very popular around here right now."

"Ah," he said with a curious frown. He didn't press me for details though, which I found surprising, but was very grateful for. 

Considering the history of my non-existent love life, perhaps I should have been more guarded, but I found myself getting lost in his blue-green eyes. It had been a long time since I'd been attracted to a man. I'd just about chalked it up to a Uni phase after all, but Will Parker blew that theory right out of the water. Everything about him seemed so perfect. What was I thinking though? He'd never be interested in me.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

I shook my head, pulled from my reverie. What had he said? "Excuse me?"

Will chuckled. "I asked if you were seeing anyone."

"Oh, uh, no. No," I stammered. 

At this point we'd been talking for about twenty minutes. We seemed to get on fine, but I couldn't believe he was asking me what I thought he was asking me.

He smiled and then said, “I’m afraid I have to bail out early. Have to be on location tomorrow, but why don’t you phone me sometime?”

I gulped and stared in abject horror as he pulled out a business card.

“Just ignore all of that,” he said, waving it, as if he was embarrassed to be a public figure. Then he turned it over and wrote his personal mobile number on the back.

I smiled weakly as he stood and handed it to me. 

“No, really, give me a call,” he said, slipping the card into my hand and letting his long, delicate fingers linger on mine.

I nodded and then he was gone. I spent the rest of the night staring at his card and sipping at the first and then a second pint of ale. As the party wound down, I headed for the door where Ben was saying farewells.

“Hey, didn’t see much of you,” he said as I got to the door.

“No. Sorry about that,” I mumbled.

“Did you get on with Will?”

I laughed lightly and waved his card at Ben.

He whistled and shook his head. “I don’t know how you do it. Maybe you’ll have better luck next time.”

“Yeah,” I said weakly as he ushered me out the door, laughing.

A week later, I was still staring at Will’s card, never having got up the courage to phone him. Every horrible scenario known to man and dating had gone through my head. I had come to the conclusion that I should have just told him I was seeing someone. I couldn’t let it go, though. I still felt amazed that he was even interested in me and thought I’d be an idiot to pass him up.

It was evening and I sat poking at my dinner like it was trash from my work detail. My eyes slid over to Will’s card sitting next to my plate, mocking me like the elephant in the room. I tried to ignore it, but finally I tossed my fork on to my plate and picked up the card. I picked up the phone and dialed his number before I could change my mind. Then I waited…and waited.

Will’s phone rang and rang and then…”Hi, this is Will. I’m not-“

Oh no, I thought, Oh god no. I was just about to hang up when the message was suddenly cut off and a breathless Will came on the line.

“Hello?” he said.

“Oh, uh, hi Will. This is-“

“Chris? Is that you?”

My voice caught in my throat. He knew it was me. After a moment, I finally squeaked out, “Yes.”

“It’s been a while. I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“No, no,” I quickly assured him. “I’m just not…” I decided he really didn’t need the details so I forged ahead. “I was just wondering if you’d like to meet for dinner.”

“Sure. Did you have somewhere in mind?”

What? Oh god, my mind reeled again. I had completely forgotten to think that far ahead.

Thankfully, Will added, “Because if not, then I know a great little place near Piccadilly. They serve Italian.”

“That sounds great!” I answered enthusiastically and sighed with relief.

A few hours and a dozen wardrobe changes later, we met at Will’s chosen restaurant and sat down for dinner.

“This is nice,” I said nervously.

“It is. Quiet…relaxed,” he added when he saw me sweating.

I smiled at him and he reached across the table and put his hand on top of mine. I jumped a bit, but he didn’t take his hand away.

“I’m not being too forward am I?” he asked. When I shook my head he added, “When was your last date?”

I chuckled and said, “I’m not sure that I remember.”

He laughed too, but I just felt like an idiot. He was probably out all the time, romancing anyone he wanted.

“What about you?” I said, a bit surly.

His face fell and he looked away, which of course, made me feel like an even bigger idiot.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled.

“No, it’s ok. It’s just…I date here and there, some girls I know. No one at work knows about this place, though. I bring my…real dates here, which aren’t many.”

My heart sank. I hadn’t given much thought to his image. “Do you think they would care if you were gay, at work I mean?”

He shook his head. “Some of them wouldn’t, but the boss is a bit old fashioned.”

“You’re taking a pretty big risk then.”

“I don’t care,” he said with a grin, the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. “I like you, Chris. You’re worth it.”

I gulped. He didn’t know anything about me. He didn’t know that I was a loser.

“What kind of work do you do?” he suddenly asked.

Oh, here it comes, I thought. “I, uh…sort of lost my job.”

“Oh. Well, that’s understandable in this economy.”

“No, it wasn’t anything like that.” I hesitated and then took a deep breath. “See, last year I met a girl at Ben’s party. I got her number and phoned her. I only reached her voice mail though and I’m horrible at messages. I made a colossal fool of myself, accidentally saved about a dozen stupid messages and then tried to pinch her phone. The judge let me off with a fine and charity work, but my boss let me go.”

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable let down. What I heard, though, was boisterous giggling. I opened my eyes to Will laughing, his nose crinkled up in such a cute way that I started laughing too.

When he could catch his breath he said, “No wonder you were so reluctant to phone.”

I nodded, still laughing and then said, “When I got your recording, I was horrified and almost hung up.”

We ordered some dinner and ate and talked for hours. We even planned our next date, a picnic at Hampstead Heath.

For the next month, Will and I met most every day when he was home. We agreed to take things slowly, at least physically. Emotionally, it felt like we’d always known each other or two people who’d found each other after a long separation. 

Six weeks after we’d met, Will flew off to Switzerland to cover some strange meteorological event. It wasn’t his usual area, but the storms were causing a good bit of damage and interfering with important political events on the continent.

I sat in the pub with Ben and a couple of other, select friends who knew that Will and I were a thing. We grabbed a few pints and sat at a table near the telly.

Frances Walsh and Adam Lockwood came on at the PVS news desk and announced that they would be talking to Will in Switzerland. My friends cheered when they heard his name.

“Shh!” I said, waving at them and laughing.

“Will,” Frances said, “is it true that a freak tornado-“

“-has been spotted in your area?” Adam finished.

The picture cut to Will, but this time my friends didn’t cheer. It was dark. Will was bundled up and was being blasted by wind and rain.

Ben whistled, concerned and said, “He’d better get out of there.”

“Well, yes,” Will yelled over the wind. “A rare, freak tornado as you say, has just touched down near here. It’s just one more in a series of destructive storms that have been raging through Europe.”

“Wow,” Adam said. “It looks pretty bad, Will.”

“Perhaps you should get to safety,” Frances added.

“Yes,” Will agreed. “I was just thinking-“

But Will never got to finish the sentence. My friends cried out in alarm as a piece of tin flew by the camera and knocked Will out of the shot. My breath caught in my throat as they cut back to the news room.

“Oh,” Frances said. “It looks like we’ve just lost-“

“-Will Parker,” Adam finished. “We will try to get him back and keep you updated.”

I stood up in a daze and said, “I’ve got to go.”

“Aren’t you going to stay and see if he’s alright?” Ben asked in disbelief. As I headed for the door he said, “Where are you going?”

“Switzerland,” I yelled back.

I hurried home and packed a few things before calling a cab for the airport. I numbly bought the last ticket on the next flight, never giving a thought to the fact that I’d barely been out of London much less the country. I flashed the passport I’d got, but never had the guts to use and waited for the short flight to Switzerland.

Once I’d landed, I phoned Ben to see if there’d been any news. I didn’t have the heart to phone Will. I held my breath and Ben told me what hospital he was at. I let out my breath and made my way over. Much to my surprise, I was told that he’d already been released and had gone to his hotel. 

My mind reeled. I’d seen the piece of flying tin slam in to him. He must have been hurt. I thanked the receptionist and headed over to Will’s hotel. I knocked on his door, not knowing what to expect. A moment later, he opened it in a t-shirt and jeans, barely a scratch on him.

I stared, dumbfounded and then muttered, “How? You, I mean…”

He smiled and stepped out of the way so I could come in. “I can’t believe you came. I’m fine, really, just a few scrapes and bruises.”

“I had to come,” I answered rashly. “I saw it happen. It looked…” I trailed off, choking up.

He quickly took me in his arms and ran his fingers through my hair.

I was suddenly overcome by desire and I could feel it, um, rising in him too. I pulled back and stared into those amazing eyes before planting a hard, wet kiss on his lips.

“Are you sure?” he asked. When I nodded, he gave back just as hard and I felt him fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. Finally, he just ripped them off and threw my ruined shirt on the floor.

I helped with his t-shirt and the sight took me aback. His alabaster torso was covered in bright, purple bruises. I touched one lightly.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” I asked.

He nodded. “I’m fine.”

He tugged off my trousers and pants and looked me over with a smile. Then he held up a finger and went to dig through one of his suitcases. He came back with a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms.

“You can never be too prepared,” he said with a wink. Then he stepped behind me and began to explore. His hands were soft and flittered like bird’s wings down my back. He followed them with his lips, planting kisses that were just as soft.

I closed my eyes, my mind and body relaxed like putty in his hands. I felt a lubed finger roam down my butt and begin to massage my opening. I sighed as he rubbed up and down and I felt myself growing harder. Finally, he pushed in the tip of his finger and I groaned as it slipped all the way in. I took a deep breath and Will pressed himself to me as he worked his finger back and forth.

Within moments, he had worked in another finger and was pushing both of them in and out, fast and hard. He put his arm around me to brace us up as it was all I could do to keep from toppling over.

After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out and roughly pushed me up against the wall. I heard a sharp intake of breath and he waited until his sore body had recovered. Then I heard him fumbling with the lube and condoms and a few moments later I felt him spreading my cheeks and pushing himself inside. The tip slipped in and I cried out as his full length quickly followed. My body welcomed him immediately. We were the perfect size and shape for each other. I felt him pull back out and then thrust in hard, lifting us up on our tip toes. “Oh Will!” I cried again.

He picked up the pace, moaning and crying out too. He grabbed my hands and pushed them to the wall above my head. Then he held his over, entwining his fingers with mine.

The heat and the friction from the matte finished wall drove me crazy and I thought I would come at any moment. But then Will whirled me around and started planting kisses all over me. I felt his hot, wet mouth cover my cock and I screamed his name again. It didn’t last long though. After a moment, I was being whirled again, this time to the bed where Will whispered to get on my knees. I did and then he pushed me over the bed and climbed on top of me.

He shoved in again, ramming us in to the bed so hard that it inched forward and my eyes rolled back as he thrust and balled his fists up in the blankets. He thrust again and again, but not just in and out. He also moved his hips up and down and in circles until I thought I’d lose my mind. Finally, he wrapped his arms around me, sandwiching us together. My skin tingled where we touched and I lost the ability to tell where my body ended and his began. He slipped in as deep as he could and held himself there, barely moving in and out as we rocked back and forth together. 

A high pitched whine left my lips and I could feel his breath coming in hot, fast gasps in my ear. I pushed my hips back, trying to get him even deeper and he cried out my name.

He pulled out and shoved back in, moving faster and faster and harder and harder until I was holding on for dear life and the bed started to scoot away from us.

I heard myself shouting, “Yes!” over and over until I felt my climax coming. Finally, I screamed, “Will!” at the top of my lungs and then my body tensed up. I shoved back and forth as I came, my muscles working so hard that I thought something would rupture.

“Oh Chris,” Will breathed between groans. He kept going, letting out strangled screams, until he could barely breathe and collapsed on top of me. He didn’t even have the energy to pull out.

I pushed my hips back and forth, slowly and softly, until we were spent. We stayed like that for a while, breathing hard, not wanting to move, until I felt his erection shrink inside me.

Finally, we got up and crawled into the bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms. Darkness had fallen when I woke to the sounds of Will’s moans. I turned on the bedside lamp and saw his face scrunched up in pain. 

I shook him lightly and said, “I thought you were ok.”

“I thought so too. My whole body hurts now.”

“Did they give you anything?”

He nodded toward a bottle sitting on the hotel table and I got it and a glass of water for him. He took one of the pills and I held him until he relaxed and went back to sleep.

A peaceful night was not to be had though. I woke up again about an hour later to the sound of Will giggling in the dark. I rubbed my tired eyes and sat up. He was sitting on the edge of the bed so I scooted over next to him.

“What is it?” I asked.

He shook his head. “I don’t know, but you have to try one of these.” He sounded ecstatic and grabbed the prescription bottle.

“Your painkillers?”

“Yeah.” He handed me one, but I only stared at it.

“I don’t think I should,” I said.

He frowned at me and then nodded. “No, no. Probably not.” He started to take the pill back, but I quickly popped it into my mouth and almost choked swallowing it.

He smiled and said, “Wanna watch the X-Files? It’s on late here.”

“Uh, ok,” I answered, feeling a bit weird about what I’d just done.

Will grabbed the remote and we leaned back on our pillows. It took a while to find the right channel and by then a strange, warm feeling had started to take over my brain.

“Ah-hah!” Will yelled when he found the channel that showed the original english version. He leaned against my shoulder and announced, “I love this episode.”

A few minutes later I yelled, “No! He’s going to eat you!”

Will let out a blood curdling scream and covered his face with the sheet. “Make it stop!” he said and tried to grab me from underneath the sheet.

“Where’s the remote?” I yelled, scrambling to find it.

“I don’t know!” Will answered, throwing off the sheet. It landed on my head and I fought to pull it off, cursing and yelling hysterically, while Will dove around for the remote. I finally managed to free myself from the sheet and spotted the remote on the edge of Will’s side of the bed. We both dove for it, wrestling as if it were a competition, but we only managed to topple head first off of the bed. We landed in a heap of body parts and bedding. Somehow, the telly got switched off in the scuffle and the two of us started laughing uncontrollably. We laid there giggling until we were breathless and worn out.

“Well, that was fun,” Will said.

I slapped him, playfully, on the arm and started to get up, but he pulled me back down again.

“Where are you going?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

I shrugged and laid back down next to him. “Nowhere,” I said, putting my head on his chest.

“Good. Don’t ever go.”

I opened my eyes the next morning to daylight coming through the curtains. I lifted my head and felt the effects of a pretty good hangover. I felt Will stir too and I sat up to look at him.

He groaned a bit, the messing about probably not doing his injured body any good. He didn’t complain though. Instead he only smiled at me.

I suddenly found myself gulping back tears. I’d never been so happy before. “Let’s get married,” I heard myself saying.

Will stared at me, wide-eyed and my breath caught in my throat. But then he nodded, his eyes filled with tears too. Ignoring the pain, he sat up and hugged me tight.

“I love you, Chris,” he whispered.


End file.
